


Only Hoping As Time Goes, You Can Forget

by wayward_winter_soldier



Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon Whump, Cisco Ramon is Not Okay, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Iris West, F/M, Gen, Hurt Cisco Ramon, It's Less Fun Than That One, Kidnapping, Mirror Universe, Not Like the Star Trek Mirror Universe, Song Lyrics, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Barry would do anything for Iris, even if that means Cisco is hurt in the process
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Only Hoping As Time Goes, You Can Forget

Cisco Ramon blinked his eyes open, wincing at the bright light that surrounded the room. He groaned, his head pounding like a marching band bass drum during the homecoming football game against the school's biggest rivals. Not like Cisco ever went to football games as a teen, but he had seen his share of movies so he knew enough about the events to create similies. 

He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He didn't recognize the place at all, which worried him. He realized a little later than he would have liked that his wrist was handcuffed to a steel pole installed on the side of the room. The chain was longer than a standard pair of handcuffs, but not exactly long enough for Cisco to go anywhere. He pulled on it, hearing the gentle sound of metal hitting more metal. 

One thing that was noteworthy about the room was the huge mirror that stood adjacent to where Cisco sat. It was rather out of place in the room, which had a laboratory aesthetic. Cisco wondered what was so important about the mirror, but soon his question was answered as two figures came through the glassy surface as if it were simply a doorway, not a solid object. 

It was Barry and Iris.

Cisco felt better seeing them. They would get him out of wherever the hell they were.

"Am I glad to see you two," Cisco smiled, not noticing Barry's sad expression at first. "I dunno where the keys are, but Barry can phase me out, right?"

"You're not going anywhere," Iris said, her gaze dark as she looked upon Cisco as if he were her greatest enemy. "And even if you were, those are Meta cuffs. Barry can't phase through those."

"Iris?"

Cisco looked to Barry, hoping he could shed some light on the situation. The taller man looked uncomfortable as if he were a child in a grocery store watching his parents argue over how much chicken to buy for the week. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking like he rather die than tell Cisco what was going on.

**_If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand._ **

"I'm not gonna hurt him," Barry spoke, his voice softer than Cisco was used to. "I can't."

"It's the only way we can be together," Iris answered. She was holding something in her hand but Cisco couldn't see exactly what it was.

**_Hope you find out what you want, already know what I am._ **

"I still don't understand that-"

"You don't have to understand," Iris said, pushing the object she held into Barry's hand. It was a knife. "You just have to do as you're told. Don't you love me, Barry?"

Barry nodded and Cisco could see tears begin to form in his best friend's eyes. He pushed himself back towards the wall, his heart beating quickly in his chest.

_**And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again.** _

"Then do it," Iris insisted, kissing Barry's cheek gently as she pushed him forward towards Cisco, knife in hand.

"Barry... don't," Cisco begged, pulling on the cuff and irritating the skin on his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Barry said, walking closer and closer towards Cisco. "I have to."

**_You can tell me how vile I already know that I am._ **

"No, you don't," Cisco said softly, his eyes darting between the knife and Iris. "That's not Iris, it can't be. She would never ask you to hurt anyone. Barry, please."

Barry looked like he wanted to believe Cisco's words but he couldn't. With one last look of utter pity, the knife came down and slashed Cisco's stomach, ripping his T-shirt and drawing blood.

* * *

**_I'll grow old, start acting my age._ **

Cisco cried out as the rubbing alcohol poured over his knife wounds. Barry said nothing as he rolled the gauze over the cuts, hoping and praying that they wouldn't get infected.

"Barry, I don't... I don't understand. What's going on?"

The taller man didn't answer right away and Cisco was worried that perhaps he hadn't heard him.

"I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what's going on. I deserve that much, don't I?"

Barry nodded as he taped the gauze, pushing Cisco's ruined shirt down over his injured stomach. "Iris... Iris told me that..."

The Speedster cut himself off and Cisco gave him a small nod, encouraging him to continue. Barry took a deep breath.

**_Be a brand new day in a life that you hate._ **

"It's the only way."

"The only way for what?"

Barry cringed as if he hadn't expected Cisco to question him.

"For me and her to be together."

"Barry, that makes no sense," Cisco whispered, not sure if Iris was listening to their conversations. Or whatever that was. Cisco refused to believe it was really Iris. It couldn't be.

**_A crown of gold._ **

Barry shook his head, returning the first aid items to the box. "She told me you wouldn't understand. It's okay. I'm just sorry I have to do this. I really am."

Before Cisco could question what Barry had said he was gone in a burst of lightning, leaving Cisco alone, his stomach hurting like hell.

* * *

**_A heart that's harder than stone._ **

Cisco cried out as the metal rod slammed against his back. He tried to support himself with his hands but his arms wobbled too much and he fell, curling up his body like a snake. The crowbar came down once more and Cisco bit his tongue. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he spat, the floor next to his head turning a bright red that should have scared him a lot more than it did. 

"B-Barry-"

The bar came down once more and Cisco swore he felt his ribs crack.

_**And it hurts a whole lot.** _

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize!" Iris's voice rang out loudly. Cisco had almost forgotten she was even there. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing the pain would go away.

"Iris-"

Barry was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Her nails broke through his thin T-shirt and he could feel them on her arm. "Don't you love me enough to sacrifice your friends?"

Cisco looked up, tears of pain still falling down his face. Barry looked lost like he didn't know what to say to please Iris. He simply nodded, not looking Cisco in the eyes at all.

"Then do this."

**_But it's missed when it's gone._ **

The crowbar came down once more and Cisco knew for certain that his ribs had broken. 

* * *

**_Call me a safe bet, I'm bettin' I'm not._ **

Cisco recoiled at Barry's touch. He knew it hurt the man and he had been planning on it. A part of him knew that Barry didn't want to be doing what he was doing, but the part of his mind that told Cisco to blame him for everything was currently winning. A sick part of his mind wanted to see Barry suffer just as much as he was.

"Cisco, please. I need to wrap your ribs."

"Just let me go. Take me to Caitlin."

A sigh. "You know I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

Silence.

**_I'm glad that you can forgive._ **

"That's not Iris. She would never do this. Barry, c'mon-"

"You know what, you're just jealous!"

"What?" Cisco questioned, finally meeting Barry's eyes, though the man was no longer looking at him.

"You're jealous of Iris's and my relationship! You could never have what I have with her. Not even with Kamilla."

Cisco didn't reply. He watched as Barry carelessly tossed the roll of Ace bandaging towards Cisco and walked away.

**_Only hoping as time goes, you can forget._ **

Cisco tried to reach for the bandages but it hurt too much, so he curled up as best as he could and tried his best to sleep.

* * *

Cisco knew he was getting worse. He could feel it. He wasn't any closer to getting through to Barry either, and Cisco wasn't sure how much more he could take.

_**If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of the state.** _

He was hungry. He had only been given some water once when Barry was meant to wash the long whip marks on his back. Barry had given him a few sips when he was sure Iris wasn't looking. 

Cisco heard her heels on the tiled floor before he saw her. He looked up, tugging slightly at the chain around his wrist, which only made her grin. 

"Comfortable?"

"You're not Iris."

"Am I?"

**_You can keep to yourself._ **

"Iris would never do this. Who are you."

"I'm Iris, just not the one you know."

"A doppelganger?"

"Not exactly."

"Clone?"

"Much closer. They call you the smart one for a reason."

Cisco glared as Not-Iris came closer. He hoped she couldn't hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

**_I'll keep out of your way._ **

"I'm a mirror image of Iris, made from this place," she smiled, gesturing all around them.

"So you're everything Iris isn't. Like goatee Spock."

"I don't know what that last one means, but yes. I am Iris's opposite."

"Where is the real Iris?"

She laughed bitterly, stepping closer to the engineer. "Locked up somewhere no one will find her."

"They'll be looking for us."

Mirror Iris shook her head in mock sympathy. "No, they won't."

"Why are you doing this? What's your endgame, huh?"

Her eyes flashed in an evil sort of way. Before Cisco even knew what was happening the sharp heel of her stiletto had pierced the back of his hand. He swore, tears welling up in his eyes at the pain.

**_And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down._ **

"If I control Barry Allen, I control everything. Don't I?"

Cisco said nothing, only sighed in relief when she lifted her heel from his hand.

* * *

Cisco didn't know what day it was when Barry stopped apologizing, but he would remember it forever.

_**Every picture you paint I will paint myself out.** _

Barry was silent as he placed the burning hot iron against Cisco's bare skin, ignoring the agonizing cries of pain that left his best friend's mouth. He had to remain neutral about the whole situation. That was the only way he could continue.

**_It's cold as a tomb._ **

He ignored the shivering man before him after he poured the bucket of ice-cold water over him. He couldn't look at Cisco's face. He couldn't meet his eyes.

**_And it's dark in your room._ **

Cisco laid limply on the ground, curling his body up protectively. He didn't know how much time had gone by. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know anyway. He was weak, that he knew. He had most likely lost a few pounds. They had yet to feed him. His stomach ached. His body was always in pain. 

_**When I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds.** _

Cisco heard the sound of Barry's Converse approach. He didn't turn, only continued to lay on his good side, the one that didn't hurt his ribs when he laid on it.

"Cisco, I brought food."

"Fuck you," Cisco whispered, not even sure if Barry would hear him or what he would do to him if he did.

**_So call it quits or get a grip._ **

"Cisco, you know I don't want to be doing this."

"Don't you? Are you not Barry Allen? The Flash? The man who saved Central City? I used to think you cared about me. I guess I was wrong. You only care about two people. Yourself and Iris."

Silence. Footsteps walking away. Cisco turned his head a bit to see there were a sandwich and a bottle of water. 

He hated Barry Allen with a burning passion but ate the food anyway.

* * *

**_Say you wanted a solution, you just wanted to be missed._ **

"He's mine."

Cisco said nothing. All he could do was scream as he pushed his hands against his ears to block out the high-pitched sound. 

"You'll never get your Iris back. Or your Barry."

There was a shattering sound like glass and the noise stopped. Cisco could still feel the wet blood pouring from his ears. His eyes were still closed tightly. He didn't notice the cuff being removed from his wrist.

"Cisco. It's okay. We're safe."

The engineer opened his eyes to see Iris, a kind smile on her face for the first time in many days. Barry stood behind her, a look of worry and guilt on his face.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**_You are calm and reposed._ **

Barry watched from a distance as Caitlin fussed over Cisco, wrapping his ribs tightly and applying a cream to his burns. Cleaning his knife wounds. Bandaging his hand.

**_Let your beauty unfold._ **

Everyone told him that it wasn't his fault. That he was being manipulated. Barry didn't believe what they said for a second.

**_Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones._ **

Cisco looked terrible. Even worse under Caitlin's medical-grade lights. His skin was paler than usual and he had definitely lost some weight. His hair was stringy and greasy. It hung in his face, hiding a black eye he had given him a day ago. There were so many bandages on him, so many wounds. There were purple bags under his eyes from fitful periods of sleep and trauma.

**_Spring keeps you ever close._ **

This was Barry's fault. He didn't deserve to be here. He deserved to be locked up in the Pipeline. He had hurt Cisco and for what? For a fake Iris? An illusion of the woman he loved? He should have known the real Iris would never tell him to do such things.

He should have listened to Cisco.

**_You are second-hand smoke._ **

Barry was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even realize Caitlin was standing in front of him, a stern yet gentle expression on her face.

"He wants to talk to you."

He looked at her, confused.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," she said, looking down at her feet. "Go. It's the least you can do."

Barry nodded and slowly walked into the room as if any sudden movement would spook Cisco. He laid in the medical cot, blankets and a hospital gown covering the worst of the wounds. His hair was out of his face now and Barry could see how tired and in pain he looked.

**_You are so fragile and thin._ **

"Hi," Cisco said softly, his voice hoarse.

"Hi," Barry replied, not knowing what to say.

**_Standing trial for your sins._ **

Cisco sighed deeply, his hand fidgeting with a cord that attached him to the heart monitor machine.

"I get it."

**_Holding onto yourself the best you can._ **

Barry looked up from where his eyes had been looking at his shoes, surprised.

"I don't deserve that," he admitted.

"No," Cisco agreed. "You don't. But you're getting it anyway."

**_You are the smell before rain._ **

"It'll take a while," Cisco admitted, finally meeting Barry's eyes. "But if you're willing to put in the work, so am I."

**_You are the blood in my veins._ **

"I am," Barry spoke, his voice a bit choked up.

"Good," was all Cisco said. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> the song featured in this fic is the boy who blocked his own shot by brand new  
> also, i don't ship barry and iris like at all so this was kinda weird for me to write.  
> if you ship barry and iris that's fine i don't care but don't bitch me out about it, okay? i just don't want fights in the comments. if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.  
> remember kids, at the end of the day they're all fictional characters and nothing in life really matters.  
> hope you enjoyed the angst anyway.


End file.
